


0.02mm

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: "他可能一輩子都不會想要知道答案。"舊文重貼。





	0.02mm

**Author's Note:**

> 於是在找回論壇帳密後，我開始研究以前的我到底用舊id寫了多少東西...  
> 事實證明，都不是什麼正經的玩意（扶額
> 
> 總之這是一篇毫無營養的聖誕節保險套play

 

　　 **【** **0.02mm** **】**

  
  
　　Sherlock伸長了手指按下那置於咖啡桌上的手機開始鍵時，John才剛把第一聲呻吟掩住。縱使半隻手臂都橫跨在脖頸與嘴角之間，喉頭間的嗚咽卻難以阻斷。偵探在沙發上一如繼往的冷靜，彷彿這不過是等待下午茶開始之前的短歇。他將右手拿著的小紙盒再度迅速地讀了一遍後，才默默關起盒口往左邊一扔、令其沒入地板上諸多報紙之間。  
  
　　爆炸案，謀殺，計畫性勒贖及多重鐵軌機關。這兩天以來Sherlock與John剛結束緊湊得足以使人過勞死的連環案件，便接著又投入一場私人戰役。很顯然若是那位諮詢偵探光靠空氣與咖啡就能持續運作，那麼身為他的同居人、夥伴、非正式同事兼伴侶的John就必須以同樣的折磨來支撐意志力。  
  
　　他還真是拼了老命，John想。今天下午終於在警局外踏上計程車駛往返途時，縱使兩人都累得不行、迫不及待地想抵達貝克街，但在經過市中心時，他還是聽從Sherlock的指令去了藥局一趟。不得不說，三公里市區追逐，近距離槍戰以及數場肉搏，身為一位隱性瘸子，在聽見Sherlock經歷上述情況後卻還吐出：「S或O牌， 005以下任一厚度。」這句話時真是內心難以言喻的悲壯。  
  
　　但縱使理智線處於斷裂邊緣，John卻還是默默推開車門、避開零散車流，忽略司機不敢回頭的僵硬肩線往藥局內前進。  
  
　　現在回想起來，他真該當機立斷把Sherlock一腳踢出車窗外的。  
  
　　然而趁著John窩在沙發內悔不當初的途中，Sherlock可一點也沒閒著。就算視線仍鎖定於咖啡桌上的手機螢幕，他的下半身卻依然十分規律地向內抽送，一點也沒有被多重作業給分心。數字在液晶顯示面上緩慢倒數，安靜得堪比水銀炸彈，那不停刷新的畫面只有因跪坐而擁有視線優勢的Sherlock能看見，這大概也是為何另一位當事者的情緒能如此浮躁了。  
  
　　John不會說自己是一位在性事上太過吹毛求疵的人，然而當看見對方毫不在乎般地在這種情況下一心多用時，感到生氣是十分正常的。他的一隻手仍半摀著臉，另一隻手卻向上揪住Sherlock衣領，雖然一整夜四處奔波令他指間沒什麼勁道，但單純只是緩慢地掐死一個男人還是游刃有餘。  
  
　　「別想太多。」Sherlock在襯衫被抓住後眨了眨眼睛，視線依然固定不動：「不是簡訊，是鬧鈴。」  
  
　　在斷續抽氣之間，John沒能把第二個問題也出口。但很顯然Sherlock不會粗心到連John的個人觀察能力缺失能導致疑慮自行增長的這項定理都沒有發現，因此他接著回答：「是實驗，John。距離結束還有七分鐘，另外我沒對你下藥。」  
  
　　那對於這位軍醫來說便是什麼都沒說了。如果Sherlock回答下藥還簡單些，因為他能從病徵上很快推論出救急措施。John已不是第一次為自己的智商跟不上221B那居高不下的嚴格標準而感到灰心，這卻的確是他第一次在如此敏感的局勢之下希望有人能夠把眼前黑髮男子的腦袋給敲回正常規格，哪怕是用隨便一支鐵鏟都好。  
  
　　S牌與O牌在今天進入藥局之前John其實從來沒聽過，但現在，這兩者其一正在利用生物間對於慾望最原始的需求折磨他，透過那薄得根本就像是感官詐欺的0.02mm聚氨酯層。「關鍵的確是厚度，」Sherlock以一種迅速得幾乎可謂腦波偵測儀的速度接連著他的思緒說道：「依據往常的經驗以及各種變數來看，0.02mm應該能比平時達到一點五倍以上的效果。有鑑於我們通常都使用0.05mm之相關型號，」Sherlock停頓了一下，轉過頭，自從方才拆開那盒保險套後第一次與John視線相對：「如果預估結果無誤，我們應該能在六分42秒內完成整場實驗──前提是人體溫度的交流量提升的確有助於間接增進快感。」  
  
　　John猜自己的表情大概愣了有那麼幾秒鐘，至少腦袋一定是。那過往難以置信的熱度如今的確在體內以緩慢卻極有效應的方式擴散著，但這並不代表他就會因此而輕易棄守好不容易固防住的理智。  
  
　　事實是，John並不笨。縱使這點在跟著Sherlock實踐這麼多年推理課程後卻仍然經常出錯的情況之下毫無說服力可言，但有關於基本的因果假設他還是有十足把握的。  
  
　　於是，最後在約莫七秒的思考迴路緩衝期後，John終於在這無比不恰當的時機下、發現自己或許永遠都不會對Sherlock那愈發特異的實驗名目們停止驚豔了──當連自己的高潮時間點都成為推理目標之一時，還有什麼未知的盲點是無法去被突破的呢？  
  
　　但這並不會阻止這位軍醫因此想從外套口袋中掏出那把點47手槍的衝動，無論是單純用槍托砸人或上膛實彈都一樣。或許Sherlock在對於實驗的獨到創意度上具有令人咋舌的天分，然而基於所謂的職場法則，身為對方非正式同事的John很顯然受到了某種高程度的職場性騷擾。  
  
　　更別提最中間那個字，目前還是個現在進行式。  
  
　　不過撇開各種不恰當的職場問題不談，或許最令John困擾的還是自己本身對於這份非正式工作的各種違心論反應。他不會說自己過度寵溺Sherlock──好吧、或許偶爾有一點點──但當跪在沙發上首次嘶喘出聲的Sherlock喊出自己的名字時，身為好歹還是有軍隊二字加持的醫生John Watson絕對不會承認自己那瞬間差點就令仍在計時的287秒意外歸零了，而且怒意還全因自己被當成實驗對象所產生的間接心理刺激而掩蓋過去。  
  
　　大概就是在這種時候，John才會開始認真懷疑自己究竟有沒有被虐傾向。  
  
　　──他可能一輩子都不會想要知道答案。  
  
　　「冷靜。」Sherlock低語，一隻手撐在他頸後的沙發上，似乎自從揭露實驗目的以來就一直疲於應付實驗者本身的各種情緒與生理變動，連手機螢幕都沒有繼續閱讀：「別讓我們提前結束實驗，John。」  
  
　　但這簡直該死的太難了。John差點要止不住那梗在喉頭間的哀怨脫口而出。如果他的腦袋仍在正常運轉，那麼離終點至少還有五分多鐘，而0.02mm的厚度卻像根本就什麼都沒有一樣在傳遞著熱意，簡直能夠改寫所有對於呼籲帶套之宣傳所產生的傳統負面偏見、更甚，改寫所有直男對於安全性愛的固有排斥。  
  
　　但John所沒發現的諷刺點是，在大多數情況下，直男是沒有辦法從他的角度去領會0.02mm的奧妙的。甚至反過來說，就連另外一位當事者Sherlock也很難在這種狀況下與直男二字勾上邊──即使他本身對於性向之議題從來不抱任何興趣。  
  
　　咖啡桌上的手機螢幕仍在倒數，如今就宛若一台隨時都會開始運作的MRI掃描器。當那連續槍響響起時，便也意味著John的救贖。Sherlock肯定在按下開始鍵前就算入了這一點，因為當揭露目的的那瞬間，這份倒數也將成為挑戰John在成與敗之間的耐力考驗──只是縱使不用腦袋思考，John也知道自己打從一開始便會是輸方了，因為Holmes從來不玩不會贏的遊戲，或著說、Sherlock從來不打算在遊戲中不贏。  
  
　　Sherlock如今依舊規律地推動著，左手架在John大腿下方，右手則扶著他的腰。冬天的倫敦很冷，不過Hudson太太早在他們回來之前就先幫客廳熱了暖爐，因此此刻的溫度可說只昇不降。「221。」在運行到這個秒數時偵探首次打破了規律、用力地向前頂了一下，John架在臉上的手臂瞬間鬆開，呻吟溢滿室內。  
  
　　他能感覺到自己的腿根在顫抖，卻不知是因為疲勞還是Sherlock的舉動所造成。如果今早那份貼於天花板上的鐵軌機關破解密碼能令這位大偵探一整個上午都亢奮無比，那麼現在他們的公寓號碼很顯然以另一種方式證明了它的額外價值。  
  
　　221秒換算過來就是三分51秒。不、是41。John的思考迴路的確在某種層面上被0.02mm的邪門玩意給牽制住，沒準國防局應該要將之考量納入最新的逼供手段。但在Mycroft坐在那精美的辦公桌後面以政府價格大量收購保險套的畫面突然跳進腦海中後，John一瞬間實在──噢老天，瞧瞧一整晚的疲勞以及Sherlock所帶來的身心轟炸都在他腦中攪和成什麼東西了。  
  
　　「184．」Sherlock又用力挺進了一次。John不得不用兩隻手壓在嘴上，畢竟Hudson太太雖然腿不方便，但聽力還是很正常。與此同時他的注意力終於轉回來了，但卻猜不出184這個數字到底有什麼特殊含義。等到不久後當Sherlock喊出170時，問題本身才瞬間迎刃而解──那該死的高功能反社會人格的確是比他整整高出14公分。  
  
　　時間繼續流逝，John卻在分秒之間都懷疑自己究竟有沒有辦法完成實驗。每當Sherlock又喊出一個新秒數，那與上一聲之間的差距就會令他有種自己是即將看見終點線的馬拉松選手的錯覺。然而正常的馬拉松選手此刻會選擇開始加速衝刺，John卻逼不得已的抑制著自己別衝過頭。「150。」時間來到結束前兩分半，局勢仍僵持不下。  
  
　　但接著，John看見Sherlock以極為輕鬆之姿挪開架於大腿下的手，摸進西裝褲後口袋中時，便知道大勢已去。  
  
　　死定了。  
  
　　這是那瞬間John腦中唯一出現的詞。  
  
　　其實Sherlock若有心朝扒手界發展，或許成就不會比在推理界中低。當那向來喜歡在離開警場前留一手餘興的偵探從後方口袋摸出一副標準型鐵製手銬、而且還鐵定是警長口袋裡如今遍尋不著的那一副時，John真的認真地考慮要從外套中把手槍掏出來，然後直接對準那個反社會人格扣板機什麼的。  
  
　　但是在John還沒能伸手摸到沙發地毯旁的那件衣物以前，Sherlock就已經將自己從他體內抽出，一把拉過他的腰，然後下倒換成騎乘式。對於這位偵探同時還不忘將他的雙手反壓至背後溫和的銬上手銬這一點，John不知該稱讚還是感到挫敗。  
  
　　他們的私人戰役很顯然情況一面倒。  
  
　　潤滑油擺在咖啡桌上，Sherlock不疾不徐地打開蓋子又抹了一點後，才扶過John的腰向下壓。他用空著的左手拿起如今視線降低後看不見畫面的手機繼續間隔讀秒，而John的心思則來回在後方腰上冰冷的溫度以及下方體內的熱意之間打轉。  
  
　　「如果依照當初的推論，加上你如今每隔二十秒就會向上調高頻率的呻吟來推算，我們應該能在實驗結束前得到正面結果。」Sherlock十分有邏輯能力地平述，那語氣讓事及至此已經處在崩潰邊緣的John終於忍不住在今天回到貝克街以後爆出第一聲粗口，然而就連句中的內容也已經全數被抽喘折磨到不成句型了。  
  
　　他找不到反將Sherlock一軍的勝算，甚至、失去雙手後，John只能艱難地彎下腰，將下顎埋在Sherlock枕於沙發扶手上的肩頸邊、藉此作為控制自己音量的二度防線。也許自己應該不管三七二十一先射了算了，可是身為男人的那股自尊就是嚥不下去。  
  
　　喉結在臉頰邊滑動，他聽見那位偵探的聲音近得過分：「100。」  
  
　　大概就是在數字掉到三位數以下的那刻，John才終於感受到Sherlock放下冷靜面，開始認真地對待整場遊戲。如今這已不是馬拉松而是短跑了，他狠狠咬住偵探的肩膀想抑制住早射的衝動，那兩人之間幾乎不存在的隔閡卻反而火上加油。80，70，60．Sherlock的左手扣著John後頸，側身從那棕短髮絲後方讀取秒數。John幾乎是死命的忍耐著，伴隨那一整夜的疲勞與肌肉酸疼。  
  
　　在數字突破二十秒以下時，他聽到那從入門以後便只專注於實驗上的Sherlock終於說出了至今唯一與實驗無關的話，「平安夜快樂。」突兀至極的句子不免讓John瞬間愣得差點在無意識下失守了，但他旋即意識到聖誕節的確將近的事實。  
  
　　過度忙碌使得他連注意生活瑣事都分身乏術，反倒是向來對這類消息不關注的Sherlock卻成為適時的提醒者。「我沒買禮物。」John吐出自從他被放倒在沙發上後第一次句意清晰的話語，那耗盡了他所有的自制力。  
  
　　「我知道。能在實驗上獲得突破向來都是最好的贈禮。」而Sherlock將手機重新放回咖啡桌上，就在觸碰到桌面的那瞬間，鈴聲適時響起。  
  
　　同步的速率幾乎與今早觸碰到引爆線所引來的漫天飛塵一樣迅速，John能感到一股熱流流進體內，溫度真實得讓他開始懷疑他們其實壓根沒戴套。  
  
　　在偵探的懷中，他弓起背脊迎接那遊戲結束前的最終高潮。而後，抱緊懷中喘息著癱軟的軍醫，Sherlock伸長了手指，按下那置於咖啡桌上的鬧鈴結束鍵。

 


End file.
